Never Leave
by 82SDRUM
Summary: What happens when Jay goes behind Erin's back, will she forgive him or not.


Disclaimer:I do not own the show Chicago pd or its characters. I have not written or participated in the show or its production in any way . The show is owned by Matt Olmstead, Derek Haas and Dick Wolf and the networks that show it.  
All the writings below are not wrote for profit. They are my own writing enjoyment.  
It is all fiction and competeley from my mind. It is called fanfiction

Hank dialed the familiar number. She answered on the 3rd ring.

"Yeah Hank?" Erin said.

"Where are you, Erin?" Hank asked.

"I'm on the way home." Erin answered.

Hank smiled. He was glad. Erin needed to make up with Jay. Jay cared deeply about Erin and they both knew it.

"Are you going home to talk to Jay?" Hank answered.

Erin sighed. So Hank had talked to Jay and knew what happened. "Yeah, I'm going to talk to him. I just needed time to myself." She didn't go into other details because she didn't want to talk about leaving Chicago with Hank, she didn't want him overacting. She knew he would try and talk her out of leaving.

Hank then said. "Erin, you need to fix this, Jay cares a lot about you. Getting a DNA test was the right thing to do and you know it."

Erin said getting angry."Yeah a DNA test needed to be done, and it would have been, but it should have been my decision not Jay's. I'm tired of everyone telling me what I need to do. This is my life I will do what I want. I know what is best for me Hank ,better then Jay or even you when did you become a fan of Jay's?"

Hank knew she was still mad at Jay, but he could also tell she was upset about the whole situation. He knew this wasn't time to tell Erin that Bunny came to the station. He was hoping Trudy nor Jay would tell Erin about it. Trudy heard the conversation but thankfully Jay had not. He didn't want to upset Erin to the point she would leave.

"He was trying to help, he had very good intentions, and its better to know then get attached." Hank sad.

Erin said "I know."

"Where are you Hank?" Erin asked.

"On my way home, I'm just going to relax in the house. Call me if you need me, or if you need a place to stay tonight." Hank said.

"I won't need a place to stay tonight, if things don't go well, he will be the one leaving not me." Erin told him in a annoyed tone.

Hank winced. They all knew they were two strong personalities. Which is why he didn't want them dating. Erin had a very strong personality. She didn't pull any punches but neither did Jay. But most of the time Erin was the one that got her way.

"Alright Erin, have a good night." Hank said.

Erin ended the call, and drove home.

Jay meanwhile was having a beer, well trying to drink his beer with Atwater, Will and Rixton at a bar Rixton frequented. He wasn't for this tonight. He wasn't paying either one any attention. Jay was thinking about Erin and what happened today. He knew he was wrong for insisting on the DNA test. . Jay also knew she wasn't ready to have the DNA test done. He understood that she wanted to have this moment with her father that she never meet but something did sit right with him. He knew he shouldn't have went behind her back and do it but hell he had to. He didn't want her getting to invested in this man and then find out later that he wasn't her father. It would crush Erin. Why didn't he just let her have this, why did he have to ruin it. She got very angry at him. He knew he didn't say the right things in the break room either when they talked. The look she gave him told him that. She was so angry at him,she took a personal day. So he was stuck working with Rixton. He didn't mind working with the guy, but he'd much rather work with Erin, she was his partner. He checked his phone, no call. Erin hadn't called or texted him again, since she texted him earlier. She hadn't returned any of his calls or text messages. He wondered where she was. He knew she wasn't with Voight.  
Soon his mind started to wander even further. Could he handle this kind of drama for the rest of his life. Could he handle Bunny for the rest of this life? Did he want deal with Voight for the rest of his life? Did he love her enough for that? He knew the answer was a HELL YES.

The bar maid set a drink in front of Jay. He looked at her "No thanks. I'm good."

The bar maid said. "She brought it for her you."

Jay,Kevin and Rixton looked and saw a pretty blonde looking their way smiling. Then they watched as she got up and came up to the table.

The girl was very pretty, she had long blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Chasity, you look like you need this."

"Thanks, Chasity, it's nice to meet you but I'm good. " Jay replied trying to let her down easy.

He looked at his phone. It was getting late and still no call from Erin.

Jay took some money out his pocket and threw it on the table.

"I have to go." He grabbed his coat. He looked at the guys.

"See you guys tomorrow."

Atwater smiled. "Tell Lindsay hi for us."

Erin opened the door to her apartment, she was surprised to the apartment was dark. Jay wasn't home. He probably went to have a beer with Atwater or something, or he was still at work. She was exhausted, but she wanted to wait for Jay to come home. She decided a hot steaming shower would help her relax, she was so stressed from this situation and her mother. Erin threw her jacket on the back of the couch. Then she went straight to the bedroom. She turned on the light, and then she went into the bathroom. She started her bath water, she put some of her apple champagne honey body wash in the water. Once she had enough water and it was the right temperature, She stripped out of her clothes, she slipped into the bath. She closed her eyes, trying to wash off all the stress from the day. The bullshit with her mother and Jimmy. Her fight with Jay, her talk with Annie.

Her fight with Jay had really gotten to her. She couldn't believe he had gone behind her back and didn't listen when she said not to run Jimmy's finances. Then he didn't listen when told him she didn't want DNA test yet. Jay should have let her do thing in her own time.

Erin had to admit it made her feel good, when she angrily slapped the food Bunny was eating off the table. Everyone stopped eating and talking and stared at them. She didn't care. Her was her mother playing games with her emotions again. She really did want to completely cut Bunny out of her life for good. But she was her mother, the woman who gave birth to her. Shit who was Erin kidding, Bunny was just that, the woman that give birth to her. She had always wondered how Bunny lived with herself after everything she had put her daughter and son through. Once her brother was sent to live with his dad, she was alone with her mother. Live was horrible, her mother had been drugs for as long as she could remember. Some things that happened in her childhood no one ever knew including Teddy or Hank. She let her daughter do whatever she wanted to do and Erin did do whatever what ever she wanted, she then got involved in drugs herself, she had a poor excuse of a boyfriend. She even skipped out on Erin a time or two leaving Erin to truly fend for herself. While Teddy had a horrible childhood. He at least had one person that loved him unconditionally,her. She didn't even have that. She didn't have anyone who cared about her until Hank and Camille took her in.

She was pissed at Jimmy too. He acted like everything was okay when she first met him because in his words, nobody had their stuff together. He also thought it was okay that he had been out of her life for 30 years because she turned out okay. When she found out Jimmy had been out of jail for 10 years and hadn't made any effort to get in touch with her she was disappointed, it was like he had a family, and she didn't matter enough for him to want her to be apart of it. But then once she told him , he wasn't her father , he had the auducity to accuse her of wanting money from him and working with her mother to exploit him.

Erin shook her head. Unbelievable, Unfucking Believable. He was the one that contacted her. Not the other way around.

But she even more angry at herself, she let her mother do this bullshit to her again. She had gotten her hopes up and been let down again. Her mother always did this to her.

Would Jay be able to handle this for the rest of his life. Would he be able to deal with her mother and her bullshit for the rest of his life. Did he love her enough to deal with all the drama? Only time would tell.

After a while she was ready to get out of the bath tub. She grabbed her towel and started drying off. She then went into their bedroom, opened her underwear draw and got a pair of blue panties out and a super soft bra to then heard her phone ringing. She grabbed her short satin robe and threw it on. Then she went to answer her phone. She looked at her caller id. It was Bunny. She turned off her phone. At that moment she heard the door lock click, and the door opened. Jay walked in and quickly closed the door.

Erin just looked him. He just stared at her. Neither one saying anything. Jay looked her up and down. Her robe was open. She looked sexy as hell to him.

She just looked at him. Erin had a lot she wanted to say, but she didn't know where to start. Erin wanted to say Sorry. She wanted to tell him, she shouldn't have taking out her frustration out on him, As well as what happened with Bunny and Jimmy.

Jay hated fighting with Erin. He hated it when she was mad at him. Now they were a couple and had moved in together, he realized she was very unpleasant when angry, that saying don't go to bed mad, was bull shit. This wasn't their first disagreement. But it was their first real fight, and in front of the team. There they were standing in the middle of their apartment just looking at each other.

Jay broke the silence. "Hey."

Erin sighed and replied. "Hey."

Jay put his keys on the table. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. He knew he didn't want it to turn into a screaming match. So he closed the distance between them. He stopped in front of her. "Can we talk babe?" She nodded yes. He grabbed her hand, and they walked over to the couch. Jay sat down, and gently pulled Erin on his lap facing him. Jay started to speak first. "I'm sorry I didn't listen when you told me you didn't want me to check Jimmy's financial info or run a DNA test. I'm sorry I didn't listen to what you wanted. It won't happen again. I really am sorry Erin" Erin nodded. Then she said. "I know you are sorry. I know you were just trying to look out for me."

Jay was about to say something when Erin interrupted him. "I shouldn't have taken my angrier out on you. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier and what I said to you. It wasn't your fault that Jimmy wasn't my father. If I was being honest with myself, deep down I knew something was up, I knew something wasn't right." Her eyes started to water and her voice got even more raspy than usual. She continued though. "I wanted him to be my dad, partly because I wanted to have that happy family I didn't have growing up. I wanted to believe that dream. I wanted to believe my mother would finally come through and do something in my best interest." The tears that were threatening to fall before were now freely running Erin's face.

Jay hated this. If he could run Bunny over with his car he would for all the pain she caused Erin. He gently reached up and wiped her tears. Jay waited for her while she tried to compose herself.

"I know I should cut ties with Bunny for good, but she's my mother, For good, bad, and ugly, she is still my mother. My mother is a manipulative bitch, that I can't get away from her. Even when I told her Jimmy wasn't my father, she insisted that she thought he was, she didn't even want me to tell him the truth."

Jay looked back at her like this is unbelievable. "No you can't change Bunny just like I can't change my father. All we can do is learn to deal with the situations they throw at us. Even though I think your mother throws more shit at you then most people could ever handle."

Erin nodded.

Jay said. " How did it go when you confronted her?"

Erin sighed and then winced. "Well, it didn't go well."

Jay then winced.

Erin continued. "First she asked me who sent it in. She kept insisting that she thought Jimmy was my dad. She didn't even want to Jimmy he wasn't my dad. I was got so angry. I knocked all the stuff off the table and yelled at her. People were looking at us."

Jay felt so bad for Erin. She was going through so much with Bunny and her drama. He noticed Erin didn't say anything about Jimmy.

"How did Jimmy take it?" Almost not wanting to hear the answer.

Erin eyes got watery again. "He thinks I was in on a plot to scam him with Bunny, and all of you knew about it, and he said if I ever call him again, he will call the feds."

Jay just stared at her. You couldn't make this shit up. This was some bullshit. He wanted to go out and find Jimmy and punch him in the fucking face for saying that to Erin. Finally, Jay find his voice.

"Oh Erin. I'm sorry." Jay told her.

Erin replied in a whisper. "I know.

Curiosity got the best of Jay, he had been worried about her all day. She never came back to the district. This was a stressful situation.

"Where were you Erin?" Jay asked.

"After I met with Jimmy, I came back here, just to think. Then I went to talk to Annie at a bar near her house." Erin also told him.

There was a pause. Then Erin looked at Jay and said. " Sometimes I think You would better off without me, Hank would better off without me. Everyone would better without all my mom's drama. No one deserves to have to deal this bullshit for the rest of their life. Annie thinks I leave Chicago for good, put bunny and her shit behind me"

Jay felt his heart was beating out of his chest. He knew she felt like she was bad news. She was going to run. She was going to crawl under hole again, he couldn't let that happen. She was going to leave him. He felt a very strong sense of panic rise in him. Did she really think he would better off without her. That she wasn't good enough her him. Did she think it was that easy to get rid of him. Of course, she did. Every single person in Erin's life had walked out on her eventually, or let her down. Even Hank.

Erin saw the look in Jay's eyes, she saw the look on his face, the sadness, the panic. She listened in a shaky voice. "Is that what you want?

She laced her fingers through Jay's fingers and then rested her forehead on his. "I'm not going to lie it would make life a lot easier if I moved away. But I can't do that. I'm tired, so tired of running from things. I can't give up that easily. I don't want to give up on us, on myself. I can't give up the best relationship I've ever had because of what may or not happen. I love you."

Relief washed over Jay.

"Are you sure you can deal with me and my drama?" Erin weakly asked fearing his answer.

Jay gently leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm sure, I'm not going anywhere. Nobody's life is perfect." Jay said to her. He kissed her on lips. She returns the kiss. He started to trail kisses down her neck. Jay then pulled back. "I love this set but it needs to come off." He pushed the robe off her shoulders. He picked her up and took her into the bedroom.

Hank sat down on the couch, he felt sick. He didn't know what happened to his life. It was falling apart. He had lost everyone. He lost his parents, Camille, then Justin and Daniel. Now he was in danger of losing Erin too. He didn't think he could bear that. But this thing with Bunny, it was ruining his life. He didn't want to lose the only family he had left. He never told anyone except what happened when he knew Bunny back way back when. Hank wanted to forget that time ever happened. He never thought he could be Erin's father. Hank thought Erin's father was this guy Bunny had been messing around with for several years. Hank would love to be Erin's biological father. He would be so proud. He didn't know how she would feel for certain. But he could just imagine. She didn't take changes well especially after she feels betrayed. The thought of Erin feeling like he betrayed her tore him up. The TV was on, but he wasn't paying it any attention. He couldn't think of anything else.


End file.
